This invention relates to life saving means for sea vessels, and lake vessels in particular where lifeboats are not satisfactory. Lake vessels navigate relatively shallow bodies of water, where severe storms can arise suddenly, and cause high waves, rendering the use of lifeboats impractical, should the need arise. Lifeboats may be damaged by being thrown against the hull of the ship during launching, or swamped by the waves. Also, high waves and violent seas may preclude entering a lifeboat from the deck of the vessel. After launching, should it be successfully accomplished, wave action may swamp the lifeboat, or injure its occupants by throwing them about inside the lifeboat.
Heretofore, there have been several attempts to solve the above-mentioned problems of lifeboats, which were cumbersome, awkward, complex, and not suitable for a sudden emergency.
In 1956, Ernst W. Nicol was granted U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,695, entitled "LIFEBOAT" which disclosed a powered, steerable, elongated lifeboat, which was covered by a large hatch, allowing a large open area for boarding from the deck of a vessel, and disclosing the use of either the large hatch or two small hatches for exit, depending on weather conditions.
In 1975, Charles E. Otherman was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,515, entitled "BOAT CONSTRUCTION" disclosing a lifeboat with a triangular hull, for compact storage of a multitude of such units on the deck of a vessel, with a single entrance hatch and means of propulsion and steering.
In 1974, Harry X. Mousetis was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,717, entitled "LIFE RAFT" and disclosing a one-man life raft, for use at sea.
In 1962, Tolvo J. Kaugas was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,282, entitled "SURVIVAL CAPSULE", disclosing a lifeboat of generally oblate shape, to be mounted on brackets on the deck of a vessel used on the Great Lakes, and having a hatch covering a single opening on its uppermost surface, and retained to the mounting brackets by threaded pins.
In 1966, Charles E. Otterman was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,926, entitled "LIFE SPHERE" disclosing a replacement for conventional lifeboats for seagoing passenger vessels, of spheroid shape.